Murasaki No Hanabira
by NaruGankster
Summary: Jika dulu dedaunan itu adalah pelipur laraku. Maka kini, kau adalah pengisi kehidupanku. Hinata ... bagai sekuncup bunga kecil yang menemukan keberadaanku. biarkanlah aku menjadi atap yang menaungimu, menaungi keluarga kecil ini. /"Hinata, teruslah topang aku ..., jangan biarkan aku jatuh dan menyakiti kalian semua."/ (Fic Collab with Aoi Aysel) #CollabsBattle


**Murasaki No Hanabira © Aoi Aysel & NaruGankster**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **canon**

 **NaruHina**

 **...**

Keluarga...  
Dapat digambarkan seperti sebuah rumah dengan seseorang yang bergelar Ayah sebagai atap, Ibu sebagai pilar penyokong dan anak-anak mereka yang berlindung di bawahnya sebagai pengisi kehidupan. Tentu dibantu cinta untuk menjadi fondasi mereka agar kokoh.

Ya ...  
keluarga akan terus terasa lengkap jika memiliki itu semua, tapi bagaimana dengannya? Dengan bocah pirang yang sedang duduk merunduk di sebuah ayunan, tangannya menggenggam erat temali, bahunya merosot lemah seakan ditimpa beban yang berat. Pandangan sendu dari iris mata birunya yang tak bercahaya, merasa sedih sekaligus iri pada teman-temannya yang memiliki atap dan pilar itu, memiliki ayah dan ibu.

Sungguh, bocah bernama Naruto itu begitu ingin tahu rasanya dipeluk hangat oleh ibu, diangkat dan dibiarkan duduk di bahu lebar ayah sambil berjalan menyusuri desa dengan bersenda gurau. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hati bocah itu menghangat sekaligus nyeri, karena ia tahu mustahil memiliki itu semua di tengah kesendiriannya.

Sudah cukup ia menabur garam di lukanya karena terus memandang para orang tua itu menjemput anaknya di depan Akademi. Bocah itu pun memilih pergi mencari suasana baru untuk mengalihkan perasaan.

Langkah kakinya yang kecil beradu dengan rerumputan menjauhi tempatnya menimba ilmu. Sambil berjalan, mata biru itu menatap kosong ke bawah, ia menunduk, membiarkan pikirannya melanglang jauh tentang rumah. Terpikir bagaimana nanti saat dirinya masuk dan hanya mendapati kesunyian, tidak ada sambutan hangat dari Ibu yang sedang memasak makan siangnya di dapur.

'Makan siang ya?' memikirkannya, perut kecil itu jadi bergemuruh, menandakan minta untuk segera diisi.

Berhenti sejenak, Naruto mencoba merogoh saku celananya mencari lembaran uang yang mungkin ada dan dapat dipakainya untuk membeli beberapa makanan. Mungkin jika cukup, ia bisa membeli semangkuk ramen Paman Teuchi.

Namun nihil, yang didapatnya hanya ada tiga koin berbeda warna dan nilai yang tentu tidak akan cukup membeli makan siangnya. "Haah... " Bocah itu menghela napas, lagi-lagi ia kehabisan jatah uang bulanan yang biasa diberikan Sandaime Hokage. Apa memang belakangan ini dirinya begitu boros ya? Dan lagi, butuh seminggu untuk uang itu kembali dikirim. Bagaimana ia harus bertahan selama itu?

"Sepertinya aku harus ke Hutan Lagi," gumamnya sambil melanjutkan langkah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin salah satu hal yang bisa Naruto syukuri dari hidupnya adalah ia terlahir di Negara Api. Negara tempat desanya berdiri dan menjadi Negara terbesar di dunia itu begitu kaya dengan diliputi hutan hijau dan tanah yang subur. Sehingga, begitu banyak tanaman yang bisa dimakan tumbuh liar di hutan dekat desanya.

Hutan itu sudah bagai lahan tani baginya. Dan disaat dirinya krisis uang dan makanan, tempat itulah yang menjadi tujuan perut laparnya. Seperti saat ini, keranjang kecil di punggungnya begitu penuh dengan berbagai hewan kecil, bermacam buah dan tumbuhan liar seperti jamur.

Dengan telaten matanya menelusuri tumbuhan apa saja yang bisa ia petik, hingga kelereng laut itu menangkap objek berupa seonggok bunga kecil berwarna ungu yang kuncup di bawah pohon besar. Melihatnya, entah kenapa hati bocah itu terenyuh.

Dihampiri bunga itu, lalu dengan lembut Naruto menyentuhnya. Memberikan perhatian lebih disana, Naruto mengambilnya bersama akar-akar bunga itu agar tidak layu dan mati. Kemudian ia membawanya pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin kini sudah sedikit hatinya terisi dengan adanya bunga itu. Bunga liar yang sampai saat ini belum ia ketahui jenisnya sudah ditempatkan di pot kecil dari plastik yang bocah itu belikan dari uang bulanannya, dan meletakan bunga itu di atas nakas kecil samping tempat ia tidur.

Setiap pagi selalu Naruto sempatkan untuk menyiramnya sebelum ia berangkat ke Akademi. Bahkan sesekali bocah itu mengajak si bunga berbicara. Terdengar gila memang tapi tak apa, setidaknya di rumah ini dia punya temam untuk berbicara. Toh Iruka-sensei pernah mengajarkan kalau tanaman juga merupakan makhluk hidup, sama seperti dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, bocah itu sudah lulus dari Akedemi. Gelar Genin pun sudah disandang, meski itu ia dapatkan dari cara yang tidak biasa.

Berada di tingkat Genin membuatnya tidak memiliki waktu seperti saat di Akademi dulu. Kini ia bersama tim tujuh yang dipilih guru barunya Hatake Kakashi, lebih sering keluar desa untuk melaksanakan misi berbagai tingkat dari Hokage. Dan kadang membuatnya tidak pulang beberapa hari. Naruto senang, karena dia benar-benar dapat merasakan pengalaman menjadi ninja. Tapi, sedikit yang ia khawatirkan ...

"Tadaima!" sapanya pada rumah yang tak pernah menjawabnya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam, meletakan asal tas punggungnya di lantai, dan meregangkan sedikit tubuh karena lelah. Setelah berganti baju, Bocah itu menghampiri beranda rumahnya yang kecil. Tatapan sendu ia perlihatkan saat mengatahui yang ia cari ternyata dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Maaf. Aku tak merawatmu dengan baik."

Setelah si bunga ungu mati, Naruto kembali menanam berapa tanamam hias yang dia dapatkan dari hutan. Dan karena tanaman itu tumbuh lebih besar, Naruto meletakan mereka di beranda apartemen kecilnya, agar mereka bisa lebih banyak mendapat sinar matahari.

Tapi apa yang saat ini didapatinya? Beberapa dari tanaman itu layu, bahkan ada yang mati. Karena kesibukannya mengerjakan misi tidak ada siapapun yang menyirami mereka dengan air. Harusnya bocah itu tau dengan resiko ini, tapi tetap hati kecilnya terasa nyeri melihat tanaman itu seperti kesepian, sama dengan dirinya.

"Maaf ya ... kalian pasti kesepian saat aku tidak ada," ucapnya pada tanaman itu dengan rasa bersalah. Naruto benar-benar menyesal, dia harus mencari cara agar mereka tidak seperti ini lagi.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang lebih membuatnya senang, ketika tahu dirinya akan segera memulai perjalanan dengan Jiraiya, gurunya yang merupakan seorang sannin. Kepergian Sasuke, teman satu timnya membuat Naruto lebih haus akan kekuatan. Naruto ingin lebih kuat untuk dapat membawa kembali sahabat Uchihanya itu dan melindungi teman-temannya yang lain.

Tapi begitu tahu jarak waktu yang harus ia lewati membuat bocah itu sedikit gelisah. Memikirkan bagaimana tanamannya di rumah tidak ada yang merawat, Naruto akan sangat merasa bersalah.

Tidak ada cara lain, Naruto harus menanam mereka kembali ke hutan. Hatinya sudah cukup sakit malihat tanaman yang ia rawat seperti keluarga mati kesepian di kamarnya. Namun bagaimana caranya, membawa tanaman yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil lagi itu ke hutan?

'Hei! Itu bukan ide yang buruk.'

Mendapat ide, Naruto berdiri dan membentuk sebuah segel jurus yang menjadi andalannya.

" _Kage bunshin No Jutsu_!"

Dan 'Poff' asap mengepul bukti jika jurus itu bekerja, lalu menampakan beberapa sosok yang mirip dengan penggunanya. Naruto membuat kloning yang sesuai dengan jumlah tanaman-tanaman itu.

"Yosh! Karena kita akan pergi dalam waktu lama, sebaiknya tanaman ini kita kembalikan ke hutan. Sekarang, kalian bantu aku mengangkatnya!" Seru bocah itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan masing-masing kloningnya bergegas mengangkat satu pot tanaman. Mereka membawa itu semua keluar apartemen menuju hutan dimana semua tanamanya berasal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak kenal lelah, mungkin itu yang pantas disandang gadis itu selain Naruto. Ia seharusnya sudah kelelahan setelah berlatih habis-habisan dengan sepupunya. Namun, bukannya beristirahat gadis itu lebih memilih kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan -kegiatan yang begitu ia senangi.

Memandang seseorang ...  
Mungkin itu merupakan kegiatan yang aneh bagi sebagian orang, terlebih jika hal itu memiliki intensitas waktu yang cukup sering. Tapi tidak apa untuknya, kegiatan wajib itu merupakan satu-satunya cara agar ia terus merasa dekat dengan seseorang yang dirinya pandangi. Mengetahui, gadis itu tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk sekedar berada lebih dekat dengan si bocah berambut pirang.

Hinata, nama si gadis yang saat ini berada di balik sebuah tiang listrik dekat tempat tinggal seseorang. Gadis itu sedang menunggu seorang bocah seusianya keluar untuk sekedar ia pandangi dengan tatapan kagum terakhir kali. Dan memang nasib baik menyertainya, bocah itu keluar menuruni tangga sambil membawa sebuah tanaman diikuti sosok yang sama membawa benda yang sama juga.

Hinata tidak terkejut melihat begitu banyak bocah berambut kuning yang keluar. Dirinya hanya heran, mengapa mereka membawa semua tanaman itu? Dan kemana? Hatinya bertanya-tanya.

Dengan hati-hati agar dirinya tidak diketahui, Hinata mengikuti bocah itu menuju hutan di pinggiran desa. Pemilik mata violet itu bingung, untuk apa mereka kesana dengan tanaman itu?

Begitu bocah itu berhenti di suatu tempat dekat sebuah pohon besar, pertanyaan Hinata terjawab. Bocah oranye itu mengambil sebuah sekop kecil dari tasnya lalu menggali tanah dan membuat berberapa lubang yang tidak dalam, kemudian mengangkat satu persatu tanaman yang tadi dibawanya dari pot masing-masing untuk ditanam kembali di setiap lubangnya.

"Naruto-kun ... " gumam gadis itu.

Melihatnya Hinata tersenyum. Entah untuk keberapa kali hati gadis itu dimenangkan oleh si bocah, bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang saat ini terlihat begitu telaten dengan semua tanamannya.

Hinata tidak tahu Naruto memiki hobi semanis ini, apa lagi saat melihat bocah itu mengajak tanamannya berbicara seolah mereka adalah sesuatu yang berarti. Namun begitu mendengar obrolan mereka, wajah si gadis berubah sendu.

"Nah, Teman-Teman ..., kalian bebas. Kalian sekarang sudah berada di rumah, kalian punya keluarga di sini. Ada daun-daun dan ranting yang akan menjadi atap kalian, dan batang pohon besar ini menjadi pilarnya agar bisa menahan semua atap itu ...

Naruto memberi jeda untuk mengusap matanya yang terasa panas "Kalian juga tidak perlu khawatir kekurangan makan, tanah di sini selalu basah, cahaya matahari juga akan terus bersinar, aku yakin kalian tidak akan lay -tidak! Kumohon jangan layu! A ... ku mohon, teruslah tumbuh dan saingi tinggi semua pohon disini. Terima kasih ..., terima kasih sudah mengisi kehidupan di rumahku. Sampai jumpa lagi teman-teman!"

Padahal ucapan selamat tinggal itu bukan untuk dirinya, tapi mendengar itu semua membuat Hinata ikut terlarut kesedihan dan makin merasakan betapa besar kesepian yang Naruto rasakan selama ini, hingga bocah itu menjadikan tanaman sebagai temannya.

Menghapus air matanya, Naruto berdiri. Merapikan semua barangnya ke dalam tas lalu bergegas pergi ke luar hutan, menuju gerbang desa tempat gurunya menunggu untuk pergi selama beberapa tahun demi berlatih jurus baru.

Hinata yang melihatnya, juga ikut bergegas mengikuti Naruto setelah gadis itu menghentikan air mata. Hatinya semakin sedih mengetahui fakta, bocah yang selalu dikaguminya akan pergi dalam waktu lama. Ingin sekali ia mengantar kepergian Naruto tidak dengan cara seperti ini, namun lagi-lagi keberaniannya belum cukup untuk melakukan itu.

Sesampai di gerbang desa, lagi Hinata hanya berani memandang Naruto di balik tiang listrik. Menatap bagaimana bocah itu bersenda gurau dengan sang guru yang sudah lama menunggunya. Andaikan Hinata ada di sana, bahagia rasanya melihat senyuman itu dari dekat, tapi apa daya? hati belum sanggup menahannya dan ia mungkin akan pingsan.

Setelah perdebatan konyol dengan sang guru selesai, mereka pun memutuskan untuk segera berangkat. Namun, sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar gerbang langkah kaki Naruto terhenti. Bocah itu berbalik memandang sesuatu.

Hinata sedikit terkeju melihatnya, takut jika Naruto menyadari keberadaannya yang bagai seorang penguntit, lalu gadis itu lebih memojokan dirinya berharap ia tidak terlihat. Tapi karena tak ada reaksi apa pun si gadis menengok bocah remaja itu lagi. Dan sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibir manis sulung Hyūga, begitu ia melihat apa yang dilakukan si bocah oranye.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, mengarah ke arah monumen wajah para Hokage terdahulu. Lalu ia mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya dan bersumpah akan menjadi lebih kuat lalu melampaui mereka semua. Kemudian berbalik lagi menyusul gurunya yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan untuk menuju petualangan mereka demi menambah kekuatannya.

Dan Hinata, ia kembali hanya bisa tersenyum melihat punggung bocah yang menjadi tambatan hatinya mulai pergi menjauh. Sambil berkata "Iterasai, Naruto-kun." Tanpa sedikitpun keinginan untuk di dengar. Namun dengan harapan, hari mereka bertemu kembali akan segera datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Kelopak bunga Sakura yang mekar dan berjatuhan, menjadi tanda bahwa musim semi sedang berada di puncaknya. Cuaca segar di musim inilah yang menjadi semangat warga desa untuk beraktifitas. Ditambah selain memberi kesegaran tubuh, musim semi juga memberi kesegaran mata, karena begitu banyak bunga selain Sakura yang bermekaran.

Salah satu dari bunga-bunga itu adalah bunga yang saat ini tumbuh indah bersama tanaman lain di sekitar sebuah rumah. Rumah yang cukup besar untuk satu keluarga itu memiliki perkarangan luas beralaskan rumput basah karena embun di pagi tadi. Bunga-bunga disana tertanam rapi di potnya masing-masing, bersama dengan tanaman hias lain, maupun tanaman yang menghasilkan buah.

Dapat dilihat tanaman itu tumbuh subur, karena ketelatenan sang pemilik yang selalu merawat dan menyiram mereka secara teratur.

Suara kucuran air yang meluncur dari selang menjadi musik tersendiri di hari yang mulai memasuki siang itu. Air yang terjatuh langsung meresap ke tanah yang berada di setiap wadah pot berisi tanaman yang daunnya ikut basah karena cipratannya.

Selain suara air, dapat didengar pula nyanyian pelan seorang wanita yang tak kalah merdu karena menikmati aktivitasnya. Wanita itulah yang memegang selang agar semua tanaman mendapatkan airnya secara merata. Sang wanita tak mau salah satu dari mereka merasa tersisihkan kemudian malah menguning.

Merasa semua tanaman dan bunga itu sudah mendapatkan air, Wanita bermarga Uzumaki itu meletakan selangnya dengan gerakan halus ke tanah. Lalu ia berjalan perlahan menuju keran yang menjadi alasan air itu keluar, untuk ia matikan.

Ketika langkah kaki kecilnya sudah dekat dengan tujuan, tangan mungil yang sebelumnya berada di perut itu bermaksud meraih keran untuk memutar tuasnya. Tapi ia terlambat ...

"Eh ...?" Wanita itu terkejut mendapati ada tangan lain yang mendahuluinya. Lalu menoleh, untuk mendapati siapa pemilik tangan kekar itu. "Na ... Naruto-kun? Kau sudah pulang?" Sapanya begitu tau tangan itu milik sang suami.

"Hmm ... lalu apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?" Tanya Pria itu retoris.

Namun tetap wanita itu jawab, dengan polosnya. "Etto, aku baru selesai menyiram tanaman, Naruto-kun."

"Haah, tentu aku tahu apa yang baru kau lakukan, sayang! Tapi kau ingatkan tentang apa yang dikatakan Sakura-chan, soal untuk tidak menforsir tenagamu!?" Ucap Naruto penuh dengan nada khawatir.

"Um! Tentu aku ingat Naruto-kun, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya wanita itu dengan tatapan polos.

Naruto benar-benar heran, apa istrinya itu sudah tertular ketidakpekaannya ya? "Hinata kau kan sedang Hamil! Aku tidak mau kau dan dia kelelahan. Meninggalkanmu karena misi saja sudah buat aku khawatir setengah mati!"

"Naruto-kun ..., menyiram tanaman tidak akan membuat kami lelah." Ucap Hinata dengan tatapan lembut ke arah perutnya yang membesar. "Lagi pula, aku tidak mau membuat mereka kesepian," kini sambil memandang ke arah tanaman-tanaman itu.

"Mereka?" Naruto yang tadinya heran ikut memandang ke arah yang sama dengan istrinya. Kemudian tatapan sendu nampak di kelereng laut itu. Pria itu ingat dirinya yang dulu.

Setahun lalu setelah ia menikah dengan Hinata, banyak hal yang berubah di kesehariannya. Dimulai dari hal kecil yaitu, seperti di ranjangnya ia tidak lagi tidur sendiri, makanannya yang saat ini selalu bergizi, selalu ada yang menyambutnya pulang, Hingga fakta kalau ia sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Namun Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang baru, kini ia bisa menanam tanaman lagi di rumah, tanpa takut tanaman itu mati karena terlalu lama ia di luar. Hinata ada di rumahnya, ia tentu tak perlu takut. Tapi bagaimana Hinata juga bisa memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya pada semua tanaman itu?

"Mereka juga makhluk hidup. Tumbuh, bernafas, bahkan merasakan. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka kesepian kemudian layu. Bukankah begitu, Naruto-kun?" Senyuman merekah di bibir Hinata saat mengingat bagaimana suaminya memperlakukan tanamannya dahulu. Salah satu sisi Naruto yang ia sukai.

Pria blonde itu tidak berkata apa pun, ia langsung menarik istrinya ke rokka rumahnya yang tinggi menghadap semua tanaman, lalu mendudukan diri dan membawa sang istri ke pangkuannya, meletakan dagu di bahu kecil itu, sambil mengelus-elus perut besar yang bersemayam anak mereka. "Hei ... Hinata,"

"Ada apa, anata?" sahutnya pelan, sambil menyandarkan kepala berhelai indigo yang diikat itu ke kepala Naruto di bahunya.

"Apa selama aku pergi kau kesepian?" tanya Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Em, kenapa aku harus kesepian? Aku tidak sendirian ..., ada anak kita disini, tanaman dan bunga itu juga. Benarkan?" jawab wanita Hamil itu dengan percaya diri.

Mendengar jawaban sang istri, mata biru itu terbuka perlahan. Namun sedikit sendu menatap tanaman di hadapanya. "Kau tahu? Dulu aku juga...,"

"Aku tahu, Naruto-kun ...," potong sang istri, membuat Naruto menoleh. "Dulu, Naruto-kun juga menganggap tanaman itu adalah teman atau bahkan keluarga kan?"

Naruto tersentak mendengar penuturan Hinata tentang sisi dirinya itu, yang bahkan orang lain tidak tahu. Pria itu menegakan tubuhnya. "Hee, bagaimana kau tahu?"

Hinata juga menoleh membalikan tubuhnya, tanpa turun dari pangkuan sang suami sehingga tidak membelakangi pria itu lagi, lalu menangkupkan kedua pipi tan Naruto dengan kedua tangan putihnya. "Hihi ... tidak penting aku tahu dari mana, Naruto-kun. Tapi dari situ aku belajar banyak darimu. Belajar untuk menghargai setiap kehidupan di sekitar kita."

Naruto memandang lurus ke iris amethys istrinya. Kagum dengan penuturan cerdas Hinata soal yang dirinya lakukan. Padahal selama itu, ia hanya menganggap tanaman-tanaman itu sebagai pelipur lara dirinya yang kesepian di rumah lama. Lalu calon ayah itu tersenyum.

"Wahh, istriku sangat pandai bicara, um?" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang dan perut besar sang istri dengan lembut.

"Eh? Memangnya aku salah ya?" tanya Hinata lagi-lagi dengan wajah polos.

Naruto mengecup singkat bibir sang istri lalu berkata, "Tidak, Istriku itu selalu benar."

"Naruto-kun, kita sedang di luar!" Hinata yang terkejut memukul dada suaminya, ia malu dan takut jika ada yang melihatnya barusan.

"Biar saja. Lagi pula pagar rumah ini tinggi kan? Katamu, kau tidak kesepian karena ada mereka kan? Kalau begitu aku yang kesepian, dattebayo." balas Naruto sambil berusaha mencuri kembali bibir lembut Hinata. Namun wanita itu tahan dengan mendorong dahi suaminya agar ciumannya tidak berhasil. Alhasil bibir tipis pria itu maju dengan begitu konyolnya. Membuat Hinata tertawa tertahan.

"Pfft, Na ... Naruto-kun kesepian? Kan di sana ada Sai-kun dan Sakura-san," Tanya Hinata, ditengah pergulatan konyol mereka.

Naruto yang mendengarnya menghentikan usaha untuk mencium sang istri. Lalu menampilkan wajah kesal seperti anak kecil. Hinata yang melihat perubahan di wajah Naruto jadi gemas sendiri. Tangannya yang tadi di dahi sang suami turun ke pipi bergaris, mencubit lembut pipi yang kotras dengan kulitnya.

"Aku kesepian Hinata ...," ulang Naruto pada kata kesepian, "tidak ada yang bisa kupeluk, kucium, bahkan mencubit pipiku seperti ini di sana. Aku sangat merindukanmu kau tahu?" lanjut lelaki itu dengan nada yang manja.

Hinata tersenyum geli mendengar pengakuan Naruto yang berlebihan, padahal ada teman-temannya di misi itu. Tapi prianya masih mengaku kesepian, karena ia tidak ada.

"Aku juga rindu padamu ... anata" cubitan di pipi Naruto diganti dengan usapan lembut dari ibu jarinya.

Naruto yang merasakan kelembutan itu, memejamkam mata perlahan untuk sekedar menikmati, sekejap kemudian membukanya lagi. Membalas tatapan lembut iris indah di depannya.

"Hinata, terus topang aku dan anak-anak kita nanti ya ..., jangan biarkan aku jatuh dan menyakiti kalian semua." tutur Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat istrinya mengerjap lalu sesaat kemudian tersenyum lagi, wanita itu mengerti.

"Um ..., aku akan menopangmu agar kau terus berdiri untuk bisa melindungi kami selamanya, Naruto-kun."

Hati Naruto menghangat, ia yakin jawaban itu yang akan keluar dari istrinya. Tapi ... "Aku tidak percaya!"

Hinata tersentak mendengar tiga kata itu terucap bersama perubahan di wajah suaminya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kenapa?" Bibir wanita hamil itu mengendur ke bawah, matanya meminta penjelasan.

"Iya! Bagaimana aku bisa percaya, Hinata. Aku minta cium saja, kau menahan kepalaku seperti ini." Pria itu merajuk rupanya.

Hinata yang menyadari itu langsung menurunkan tangan mungilnya dari wajah Naruto, dan dengan paksa juga turun dari pangkuan sang suami lalu berdiri dihapannya sambil memegang perut menampilkan wajah cemberut.

Naruto hanya menatap heran atas gerakan tiba-tiba sang istri, tapi pria itu langsung menahan senyumannya saat melihat ekspresi kesal Hinata di depannya.

"Ini di luar, Anata!" tegas Hinata, kemudian berlalu menuju pintu masuk. Mata Naruto mengikuti langkah kaki sang istri.

"Heii, Hime! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada manja, karena kesal sang istri malah meninggalkannya.

Langkah kaki Hinata terhenti. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Dapat dilihat dari sudut Naruto berada, bahwa kuping Hinata memerah. Wanita itu kemudian menunduk. "Di ... di dalam saja," ucap Hinata pelan.

Mata Naruto terbelalak, meski apa yang Istrinya katakan lebih seperti gumaman, tapi telinganya masih cukup mampu mendengar kalimat penuh maksud itu. Naruto Menyeringai, Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusul langkah sang istri.

"Heii, Hinata ... memangnya mau apa kau di dalam?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda, membuat sang istri semakin merona hebat, lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

Dengan godaan dari sang pria, Pasangan yang paling dibicarakan di Konoha itu pun terus melangkah memasuki rumah mereka. Melanjutkan apa yang harusnya mereka lakukan sedari tadi. Mengikis rindu yang sudah menggebu.

 **Fin**

 **..**

 **A/n : Hai ini saya NaruGankster, wah ini FF collab pertama saya. Agak gerogi apalagi pas tau ini untuk Collabs Battle.. x) meski saya sama Author Aoi, sempet ngeblank mau nulis apa.. tapi jadilah ff yang picisan ini hehehe**

 **Kami berharap reader semua menikmatinya, dan kami akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian bisa beri kami dukungan dengan meninggal jejak fav dan Review, Gak maksa sih tapinya hehe, x)**

 **..**

 **Mind To RnR?**


End file.
